Does he? He does!
by Kinoha
Summary: [OneShot] Just little GCC fic of mine... R&R folks!


A/N: Hello! It's me Kinoha Chi again! I have to say... this's my first fic I ever wrote and I'm posting it with its flaws, spelling and grammar errors....I'm not the type to fix something I don't see necessary.... And I like to keep my flaws to remind me where I do wrong when I write now days...

This story is set after Goku came back and destroyed Majin Boo. About month or two.... Little G/CC...My fav couple...(squeals in delight)

Disclaimer: ( With her temptress voice) Come closer...that's right.... Closer....I've got something for you.... I DON'T OWN DDDBBBZZZZZZZZZZZ!!! ( Screaming her lungs off deafening porr readers who were gullible enough to obey her) cough....wheeze... need air....someone CPR...(Passes out from the lack of air and breath)

The true feelings of his...

Gohan flew across the blue sky from school to home. The wind rushed gently past him and sun shone warm and brightly. He was happy. School was going good, his father was back again, and he got Videl.... That name made his heart beat faster and a smile creep on his face. He loved Videl all of his heart. And more...

Thinking all the happiness and love he had, a weird thought came in his mind. Did his dad love his mother? But he knew that his mother loved his father very deeply....

But did his father love his mother?

He was always training or sparring somewhere... Came only for dinner and to get some sleep.... His mother washed dishes, did laundry, cooked for tree hungry Sayajin...

Gohan was badly shocked. Only thing that his father stayed for was maybe food and his responsibility... Mother was always nagging and hitting him with frying pan....

His good moon fell and he came slightly angry.

But he didn't know for sure.

Well, I just have to ask him does he really love Mom...'

Gohan spread his senses and sensed his fathers and mothers ki at home. But they felt weird. Like they were mixed up or something.

Gohan shook his head decided to walk the last five kilometers. He hid his ki and walked to home.

He didn't know why, but he crept silently trough the front door. His ki was almost zero and he stopped and hid behind the living room's coach. His Dad was creeping to the kitchen and didn't notice or sense his hidden son. Why was his dad creeping around the house? Gohan became curios and stayed behind the coach.

Goten was nowhere to be seen. Must be with Trunks again out somewhere.'

Her mother was preparing some vegetables in the kitchen and his dad was creeping towards her. What was going on?

Goku crept behind the humming ChiChi and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?"

ChiChi spun around and hit her tiny fist at Goku's muscular stomach as hard as she could. Goku didn't even flinch.

Gohan watched little confused this scenario and remained hidden behind the coach.

" Goku!" ChiChi breathed out as she recognized whom it was. " Don't scare me like that!" Goku just smirked down at her.

" Just wondering when is the dinner ready...." As he placed his hands gently to her round hips. Even if she was mother of two children, she didn't look like it.

" I realizing you can still throw a one good punch."

ChiChi blushed and hugged her tightly. Goku wrapped his sinewy arms around her tender body.

Gohan gaped at sight.

" It's good to have you back." His mother whispered. Gohan still heard it thanks to his Sayajin ears.

" And it's good to be back, ChiChi.... It's good to be back ..."

They both tightened the embrace and Goku stroked gently her black silky hair and ChiChi buried her face to his shoulder.

Gohan opened and shut his mouth looking like a choking goldfish. Then he realized how small and tender her mother was compared to his father. ChiChi's head top was barely over Goku's shoulder stage. His father held his mom so gently and protecting.

" It was pretty lonely in Heaven even if I trained there.... But you weren't there...it felt so lonely without you, Gohan and the others. If I just had known we had another son...."

" It's okay Goku-sa... " ChiChi said with a little tremble in her voice.

Goku looked at her dark eyes and ChiChi placed her hands behind his wide neck.

They just stared in each others eyes and Goku smiled little devilish at her and his mother blushed heavily.

Gohan was almost crying. He had realized something, which startled him greatly. They had lost Goku but Goku had lost all of them. ChiChi was still having him and Goten. And Bulma and the others being in her side and comforting her. His father hadn't had anyone. Well, maybe some training partners but they weren't his friends.... And King Kai had been there too but was only training his dad....

He watched them carefully and nearly choked and fell over when his dad brushed his lips passionately to her mothers.

ChiChi melted against Goku's stone hard body and returned the kiss as passionately as Goku. When they finally broke the kiss ChiChi felt light-headed and dizzy. Goku murmured softly to her ear.

" I love you, ChiChi."

" I love you too, Goku-sa."

Gohan almost fainted. He had never seen his parents act like this and felt he needed to run away right away.

They kissed again more passionately. Okay, now it sounded a good plan to go...

"Goku... What about the dinner...?" she said little breathy voice.

" It can wait...." He purred in her ear. ChiChi giggled and Goku scooped her in his arms and walked to the upstairs keeping his all senses focused to ChiChi.

ChiChi wore a blissful smile and the expression on Goku's face was devilish smirk.

Gohan's eyes bugged out of his head even more and he felt very uneasy.

That smirk was almost similar to Vegeta's.

He left the house and decided to take a visit to the Capsule Corporation. But one thing was very clear now. His father loved his mother. They just didn't show it to the others.

A smile crept on Gohan's handsome face when thought of Videl came in his mind.

At Capsule Corporation...

"Where in the hell your mind is, brat!" Vegeta's annoyed voice broke his la-la-land and a hard fist buried to his guts. Gohan flew to the wall with a loud crash.

It was weird enough that Gohan wanted to spar with him and now his mind was thousand miles away.

" I won't fight you if you don't tell me why you don't concentrate in fight!" Vegeta demanded and crossed his hand.

Gohan didn't know what to do and decided to tell Vegeta what he had seen.

" Well, see... I was thinking... does my father really love my mother.... And..."

" Idiot, bakayaro! He's a Sayajin! Sayajins mate for the lifetime!! Kakarott and that woman of his share a bond! Of course he loves her, brat!!! I don't see what Kakarott sees in her...Sheesh!! Why am I even talking to you about this!!!

Vegeta walked away with the usual scowl on his face muttering under his breath.

Gohan just stared after him in shock as Vegeta was shocked himself letting that slip.

I think this bond and mating for life is really important to Sayajins....Wait! That includes me...and what exactly is this bond..."

The End!!

Well, what you think!! Beginning was little clumsy.... But starts to slide when you get the idea....


End file.
